Item 0451 Detected
by Devisaur
Summary: Item 0451 - Missing Scenes
1. Chapter 1

Item 0451 - Missing Scene

Saw the ending to episode 3 thought this might of happened. It's unlikely that this will have constant updates and probably only when the mood strikes and classes permit.

Not beta'd all grammatical errors are my own.

-Devisaur

* * *

Once May left, Coulson went back to his desk and stared at the gun in contempt. Muscle memory wasn't suppose to disappear, it wasn't like memorizing spelling words, instead the movement was engrained within the fibers of the muscle. The thought that he had lost muscle memory unnerved him; he straightened out his jacket in an effort to reassure himself.

"I'm extremely rusty." he muttered to an empty room. It seemed that the time in Tahiti hadn't done any wonders for his battle prowess. Coulson looked towards the window it had gotten considerably darker his watch read 11:32 and he could hear the rain coming down. The 9mm SIG remained an eyesore, he picked it up once again. His hands conformed to the cold metal, he breathed in and ejected the magazine, his hand gripping the slide pulled back and yet it wouldn't disengage. Another two times yielded the same results.

Agent May had returned to Coulson's office to inform him that Ward would temporarily be taking over the stick for the night. She moved unhindered up the stairs and into his office only to be confronted by Coulson slamming his hand on the desk, the stapler rattled in place. May didn't flinch but she glanced over at him his shoulders were taut and his jaw set. Past his left hand a SIG rested, its magazine on the floor and its slide still in place.

She cleared her throat announcing her presence. Coulson turned around sliding the gun behind his back and placing his foot on the magazine in an attempt to conceal it. Unfortunately it didn't work considering May had the couple of seconds before he turned around to notice.

"Wards is at the stick." Coulson nodded, he crossed his arms and waited for her to leave. May's eyes continued to scrutinize him waiting for something. However Coulson didn't move. May cleared her throat. "Would.." she paused, running her tongue along the back of her teeth "you like some help?"

The room remained quiet, only the hum of the engine and the rain pattering against the window filled the silence. They continued to stare at one another while the offer hung in the air. Coulson glanced away towards some of his trinkets that loitered around. His posture was beginning to falter as the awkward stance used to conceal the magazine hurt his knee. He relented.

May took a few steps forward picked up the magazine and handed it to him. She gave him a slight nod and Coulson proceeded through the steps. Once again he failed to pull back the slide however, this time with someone watching he strained a little harder which caused his old wound to ache. He winced and if May noticed she didn't say anything. However she put her hand on the gun and relieved it from him preventing anymore pain or frustration.

"They way you're positioned to pull the slide is off." She held the gun ejected the magazine and pulled the slide back smoothly. She did it one more time to reiterate her shoulder and elbow position. May stifled a yawn as she handed the gun back to him, Coulson opened his mouth but the hard glare he received swallowed any objections he planned to voice.

He looked down at the empty pistol and went through the motions again, correcting what May had pointed out earlier. The steps were simple: eject magazine, shoulder back, elbow angled, and pull. Coulson's face contorted as he continued to jerk at the slide. Finally, he put it down on his desk he ran a hand over his face and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'll work on it. Until then you're suppose to be gettin-" Coulson started, only to be interrupted.

"No." He lifted an eyebrow. "No."

She shook her head and handed him the gun, he held it limply not sure exactly what was about to happen. She slid underneath his arm so that her back was to his chest. She moved her hands under his, with his hands covering hers she slowly began to dismantle the gun. When her shoulder moved his did, the purpose was to slowly begin to build back his muscle memory, even if it meant that May had to do the movements for him to get it right. After about ten repetitions, she moved the gun back into his hands and leaned back against his chest waiting for him to repeat the process.

"Slowly." she commanded planning to correct him if his movements were off. He moved his arms trying to mimic the motions, she slightly corrected his elbow and he pulled on the slide. It slowly slid back. With a slight click it had properly disengaged. It took Coulson a moment to realize his success, a slight smile crept on to his face and if May's back wasn't turned to him he would of seen hers as well.

She had already moved out of his arms and was heading to the door.

"Thanks." The sincere word came softly. She nodded and her face softened for just a minute and then she turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Managed to crank out another one fairly quickly.(Don't get used to it.)  
This one is for Eye Spy.

*Fixed. Sorry about that I screwed up the country. Thanks to braaf hond for that.

Enjoy.

* * *

The glaring LEDs in the desk clock read 1:57 AM. Coulson glanced away from the file in his hand. He rolled his shoulders to alleviate some of the stiffness, his hands moved up to massage the muscle in his neck. He stood up and turned off the lamp walking in darkness towards the door. The trip down the stairs only took a few moments but it seemed longer considering the pain that emanated from his muscles. By the last step he had managed to work out most of the stiffness yet the muscle in his neck refused to stop spasming.

He glanced towards the cockpit and then towards the bunks, he sighed leaning back against the spiral staircase. The Shield emblem on the wall emanated a faint blue light, it cascaded across his back while he walked to the cockpit. The door opened quickly and Coulson slipped in. All the instruments were lit up with an array of colors, May sat in the pilot seat with her headset on and her aviators resting just above the headset.

Neither had spoken since Sweden, which happened nearly four days ago. Despite the bus being relatively small she had managed to avoid him. The other team members noticed quickly but avoided bringing it up. Coulson figured that if he hadn't come here that she could continue to avoid him indefinitely or till the next mission.

Coulson slipped into the co-pilot seat the black leather sunk under his weight. He closed his eyes momentarily, concentrating on where to begin this talk. Most of the cockpit talks tended to be one sided so it was best to have all he wanted to say at the tip of his tongue. He opened his eyes and then opened his mouth.

"Were you serious?" the feminine voice echoed through the cockpit.

Coulson jerked his head up a little faster then intended and stifled a groan, the pain was excruciating.

"Hm?" he replied while massaging his neck. May continued to stare forward, ignoring the social norm to look at someone while talking. She fiddled with a knob until some dial appeared to do what she wanted. Coulson sat hunched over with his elbows on his knees and both hands around his neck with his fingers digging into the skin. "Hm?"

"Were you serious?" Coulson face scrunched up in confusion.

"About?" he sighed back, getting tired of brisk comments. Agent May pushed up the mic on the side of the headset and glanced to a number of other flight instruments.

"Learning to fly."

He paused. Originally he hadn't be serious he just used it to try and start a conversation however, it would be a valuable skill.

"Ye-s." The answer lacked conviction partially because Coulson felt bone-tired and this wasn't what they needed to talk about. Yet, May took the aviators and headset off and hooked them on a side latch. Her chair swiveled and she stood up, wearing the exact same uniform she always did. She stepped out of his way and waited. Coulson relocated to the pilot chair and she moved to stand behind him. She leaned slightly over the top of the chair and began to point out the various instruments and their purpose: altimeter – altitude above sea level, attitude – relation to horizon, airspeed, magnetic compass, vertical speed indicator, course deviation indicator and it only continued.

While May's instruction was very thorough Coulson still strained to retain all the information, two in the morning was not the proper time to learn a new skill. May finally sat down in the co-pilot's seat occasionally calling out for a correction. The plane flew smoothly although Coulson had a hunch that she was doing some adjustments from the co-pilot seat. Once Coulson felt slightly more comfortable he finally spoke.

"We need to talk about Sweden." May remained quiet and Coulson struggled to remember what exactly he wanted to say. The attitude moved slightly and Coulson corrected it. Then he continued "We're senior agents and we argued in front of the team."

"I brought up valid concerns." returned May, at this point May crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair. Another dial moved and Coulson corrected, he looked over glancing between her, the instruments, and outside.

"I know that but," he stumbled around trying to find the right words "it makes others uncomfortable when Mom and Dad fight." Coulson winced, it didn't sound quite right. May turned giving him a guarded but puzzled look. He gave her a half shrug "Skye."

"Fine." her reply was terse, "Then you shouldn't of questioned if I had your back." She was right, he did question her loyalty when she suggested to take out Akela and he did it in front of everyone. Not waiting for a reply May got up and she walked out of the cockpit.

After May left Coulson became extremely nervous, his palms started to sweat and he tripled checked dials. He believed that May would eventually come back but he hadn't planned to be flying solo after less than an hour of practice. After five minutes the door to the cockpit slid open once more, May had returned with with a steaming black mug and a small packet that Coulson couldn't make out. She nestled the tea into her chair so that it wouldn't spill. Coulson managed to get a clear look at the pack.

"Heating pack?" He questioned. She nodded and bent the metal disk inside the package and wrapped it in a hand cloth. The chemical reaction happened within seconds the cloth became warm, she moved toward Coulson and put it against his neck he instantly leaned back into it. He managed to trap the pack between the back of the chair and his neck. May picked up her tea and sat back down taking a sip.

The heat felt magical. Coulson took a few moments before replying.

"You're right. I shouldn't have questioned your loyalty." Coulson swiveled in the pilot chair, he grabbed the heat pack and held it against his neck and scooted forward slightly. "But," She peered over her mug and flipped a switch so that controls transferred to co-pilot. "You need to realize that I'm suppose to have your back as well. When you went after Akela, if you had been wounded or worse killed, that would of fallen on me. I made it but.." he trailed off.

She didn't respond but Coulson trusted her to work towards making their partnership more symbiotic. He got up ready to head to bed and May stood. She reached passed him and grabbed the headset, he turned and she took her aviators and held them out to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Required pilot gear." She slipped into the pilot seat, changed the controls back over and put the headset on. He held the heat pack in one hand the aviators in the other and went to bed.

* * *

Feel free to review.


End file.
